It is known to try to simulate an assembly of fibers, such as a tress or head of hair, for example for computer graphics animation. However, known approaches are not realistic enough. In particular, they tend not to capture the mechanical behavior of the fibers in a physically accurate way. It would be desirable to simulate fibers, such as hair, in a way that was more faithful to the mechanical behavior of those fibers in the real world.